Who She Takes After
by Ramblings-And-Randomness
Summary: In which Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor finally discover which one of them their daughter takes after.


Ever since Harriet Joan Smith-Tyler, (nicknamed Harry,) was born, her parents had speculated on who she took after. Her dark hair was from her father, and her eyes the same shape and tawny shade as her mother's, but in personality, she was an enigma. Oh, there were some quirks that were obviously from one parent or the other. The snarky comments her teachers complained about were certainly the Doctor's to begin with, and Rose's compassion shone bright whenever Harry found a new stray kitten to bring home. During dinner, or while the family had their few evenings together at home, though, the little girl would sit quietly, listening intently as both her parents talked animatedly, only speaking when she had a solid opinion to state, or a relevantly clever comment.

This quiet introspectiveness had taken both the Doctor and Rose by surprise. Rose in particular had been quite sure that their child would take after her father and his ever-running mouth. Early on, she'd been convinced she was right, as Harry wasn't shy about crying to get her parents' attention. Later, though, when she was old enough to realize that manipulation through tears wouldn't work anymore, she became a fairly quiet child, content to only speak when it was necessary. There was one thing, however, that she was very vocal about.

"Mum, can't I have a coat like yours or Dad's?"

That came out of nowhere when Harry was thirteen, while she and her mother were cleaning up after dinner. Rose blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean? You didn't lose your coat again, did you?"

"No."

"Then why do you need another one?"

Harry sighed and set her drying rag on the counter.

"Well, Dad's got that coat he swears Janis Joplin used to own and never lets out of his sight, then you've got that blue leather jacket that you always wear to work, so why can't I have something like that? I mean, even Jake and uncle Tony have taken to calling them 'Tyler coats'."

And so it began. Every time an opportunity arose, there would be that voice, piping up about the coat. During dinner, after school, at least three times a weekend. Needless to say, it was a long seven months until Harry's fourteenth birthday.

The teenager was still exclaiming over the fully-functional sonic screwdriver her father had given her when Rose pulled an envelope from the pile of wrapping paper.

"Here you go, love. Happy birthday."

Carefully pocketing the screwdriver, Harry accepted the envelope and opened it quickly. The slip of paper inside read:

"_All-expenses-paid shopping trip for your own Tyler coat. Happy birthday, Mum."_

At the Doctor's prompting, Harry showed him the paper, and identical grins spread across their faces.

"Thank you, Mum!"

"That's brilliant, Rose!"

After a quick shuffle of plans, a family shopping outing was planned for that afternoon. Of course, time didn't really matter, as the Doctor insisted on taking the newly-grown TARDIS to the biggest shopping planet this universe had to offer, dismissing Rose's queries of "Are you sure you can fly it straight this time?" and "You _did_ reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, didn't you?" with a wave of the hand.

And so, after two miss-landings and a quick stop-off in Cardiff, the Smith-Tyler family stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the surface of Raxacoricofallapatorius Beta in the year 6018, which happened to be this universe's biggest shopping hub ever. Eyes wide, Harry began to explore, her parents trailing behind, grinning like a couple of loons at their daughter's amazement.

Twenty minutes later, Rose was searching through the racks of coats for Harry. The Doctor had gone off in a different direction, so Rose was the only one to see their daughter as she stepped out from behind a corner, black leather jacket on over her dark green jumper, sonic screwdriver peeking out of one pocket. Suddenly, it all fell into place: the sassy comments, the quieter disposition, and the irrational love of bananas. There was an intake of breath behind her; the Doctor had seen Harry as well. Rose turned to him, grinning, and murmured,

"I think we know who she takes after now."

The girl turned slowly in front of a mirror.

"Mum, Dad, this is it." She laughed, "This is absolutely fantastic!"

* * *

_**A/N: Finally, I wrote something I like for this fandom! **_

_**I really have nothing else to say about this piece. You know the drill. Read. Review. Or don't. I'm easy.**_


End file.
